Campers, backpackers and hikers often carry items such as dried food, beverage mixes, spices and the like in small plastic containers which can be placed in a knapsack or backpack. These containers may be variously shaped and due to their shape may be difficult to pack. Further, if the user has a number of such containers it becomes necessary for the user to rummage through the entire knapsack or backpack to locate a particular container which the individual wishes to use.
Similarly, individuals will also store hardware and craft items such as small nails, screws, staples and similar items in small boxes or containers which can easily become lost or misplaced. Organizers for such items can be found in the prior art, but these generally are containers having a number of trays, usually of clear plastic. While organizers of the type will help to assist in the orderly storage of some items, they do not lend themselves to convenient portability.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a multi-compartment container which can contain liquids, medications, spices, dried food products, personal items, hardware, travel items and the like, which device is strong, secure and portable.